Tales of Institute of War: Carnival
by LollipopFreak
Summary: [DESCONTINUED] It's Carnival at the Institute of War and fell to Quinn, Janna and Temmo the mission of making an exclusive journalistic coverage of this great festive event. WARNING: implied jokes / sugestive language and some QuinnxJanna pairing.


**Heya guys!**

**This fic is inspired by some situations during February's Carnival [not this first chapter, it's just an introduction]**

**I hope you enjoy the fail jokes :V**

**oh, there's one thing I missed to say:**

_Italic:_** Quinn's point of view**

Normal:** Dialogue**

**Cya~**

* * *

_I opened my eyes slowly, but I shut them quickly. Sunbeams was burning my face, and I don't even know where I am...Ugh, what a headache! Could it be a hangover? I shifted my body to the other side and I unconsciously touched something...Hot..I mean, it's also smooch... Smooch? I continued the touching until I heard a light but long moan._

"WHA'THE HELL!?"

_I jumped instantly. Who the fuck was sharing the bed with me!?_

"JANNA!?"

_I stared at her half dazed, half awake and totally surprised."_

"Hmmm…? Why….Hello, sweet bird…."

"How did we get here?"

_She didn't say a word. Instead of it she turned down to bed and picked something from the floor, then she turned back and looked at me, giggling. She held a enormous bottle of wine, totally the label, Its was Rakkoran wine. Strooong enough to make a soldier forget how to fight._

"Oh…Ok." _I replied in a indifferent tone._

"Do you have any regrets, sweetie_?"__She asked playfuly. I peered the entire bed, then I turned to look all our stuff messed in the floor. I looked back to her and I see all the hykeys and love bites over Janna's body, plus the scratches on my own body_.

" _..."_

_I pondered for a few seconds. I was almost fainting. Thanks the hangover, guys._

"Do you?"_ J__anna repeated. She started to be worried about me. I didn't answer her afterall. I don't even know how I put myself into this... Uh... Embarrassing situation. All that I did was lay back to bed again, defeated and totally muzzy. If I at least could remember how all this mess happened…_

**_===Flashback===_**

_Today was my dayoff of the matchs. I was laying in the Institute's garden, building my fanmade daily newsletter. Valor was close to me, biting some bread or something. He suddenly stopped his meal just to fly and stay in my shoulders and bite me in the head._

"VALOR!" _I shouted to him annoyed, without even notice a human silhouette approaching to us._

"What a witty bird of yours"._ Said a__ firm and polished voice, with a hint of royalty._

"Hey, Prince J4. whats'up?" _I greet him like a bro. Fuck the formalities in the institute of war…_

"Good morning, Quinn. Good morning, Valor."_ He said while petting my troublemaker bird._

"Mornin'. What brings your highness to talk with a mere vassal like me today?"_I mocked him using the most pompous tone that I could use. He ignored it and gestured to us to seat in the garden's bench._

"Do you know which month we are, don't you?"

_"middle of Fe… bru…uh…" I pondered a moment. I kind of know what he's meaning._

"Say that it's not what I'm thinking it is,Pleeeeeease…."

"Sorry, Quinn. It is. I got a special mission to you."

_He handed me an envelope written in red blood color the words: "RIOT STAFF TOP SECRET"._

" The Institute's Carnival is coming and I want you to make a full coverage of the event."

" Ugh... Not again..." _I lowered my head in defeat._"You know very well how it ended last year. Lemme remind you: it was a total fiasco."

"As you know all well, It's all about tradition, Quinn. But don't worry, you won't do it alone. Janna and Teemo will help you".

_He put his hand in my shoulders trying to confort me. Do I really need to say that it conforted me in nothing, right?_

"I count on you. The things will be different this year, and for better. I promise."

"I bet that we won't see the better part happening, Richie Rich!

_I ponted to that enormous royal nose of him, clearly full of angry...He just bid farewell and walked away, whistling._

_I threw my body against the seat, sighing deeply. Minutes later I took my pen and started to write in my note:_

"I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SCREWED UGHHH"

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

**…So, are you curious about how it'll be? Hehe, me too!**

**Tiny clue about next chapter: Quinn will interview some champions during carnival's eve!**

**Suggestions are welcome and well accepted!**

**So, R&amp;R and make this wiriter very happy V:**


End file.
